


Il y a.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5x08, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Dark One Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Dark One Emma Swan, Dark One Emma Swan, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Regrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [5x08] : Drabble. « Il y a les mensonges, toutes les horreurs qu'elle a pu commettre, tout ses crimes. Il y a ça et tout le reste. » Centré sur Emma après que Hook ait compris ce qu'elle lui avait fait.





	Il y a.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456992) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



La situation n'a rien de bon, c'est même le contraire. Elle ne pourrait pas être pire. Killian vient de comprendre la vérité, il la hait, et étonnement, Emma ne lui en veut même pas pour ça.

 

Parce qu'elle mérite ce qu'il lui arrive, elle mérite qu'il parte et la laisse ici, sans magie, bloquée par l'encre de seiche.

 

Parce que tout est de sa faute à elle.

 

(Et celle d'Arthur bien sûr).

 

Il y a les mensonges, toutes les horreurs qu'elle a pu commettre, tout ses crimes.

 

Il y a ça et tout le reste.

 

Il y a toutes ses erreurs commises en tant que Dark One, il y a les manipulations qu'elle a fait subir à son entourage, il y a la manière dont elle a changé à leurs yeux.

 

Il y a ce qu'elle a fait à Gold, à comment elle a failli le tuer, et même si ce n'est pas arrivé, ce qu'elle a fait n'est pas pardonnable.

 

Il y a le regard de ses parents, leur peur dans le regard, parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre comme elle a pu changer à ce point.

 

Il y a aussi le visage de Henry, et son horreur par rapport à ce qu'elle lui a fait, ce qu'elle a fait à Violet.

 

Il y a ça et tout le reste.

 

Il y a la magie, les sortilèges, les mauvais choix qu'elle a pu faire, le cœur de Violet arraché, parce que c'était ce qu'il _fallait_ faire.

 

Il y a l'oubli, Killian changé en monstre à cause d'elle, il y a son égoïsme, et son cœur qui n'a pas voulu être brisé une fois de plus.

 

Il y a le regard du pirate quand celui-ci a réalisé ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et il y a aussi la manière dont il l'a trahie, se retournant contre elle.

 

Il y a sa douleur, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû écouter, et qui lui a fait faire des choses terribles. Il y a ces voix qu'elle entend toujours, et qu'elle ne veut plus écouter.

 

Il y a la mort de Merlin qu'elle aurait dû empêcher, et aussi peut-être tout ce qui s'est passé d'autre de mauvais lors de leur séjour à Camelot.

 

Il y a les Ténèbres, sa propre noirceur, tout ce qu'elle a fait de répréhensible par amour, et bordel, ça devrait compter, mais ce n'est pas le cas parce qu'elle n'est qu'une putain d'égoïste.

 

Il y a la trahison de Hook, pour la seconde fois, qu'elle aurait dû voir venir et qu'elle a orchestré en quelque sorte, et dont elle est responsable.

 

Il y a la confiance perdue de ses proches, ses parents, Regina, Henry, Killian. Sa famille.

 

Il y a tout ce qu'elle avait avant et qu'elle chérissait tant, et qu'elle vient tout juste de perdre.

 

Il y a la douleur, la colère, le désespoir, et peut-être aussi sa propre culpabilité face à ses actes.

 

Il y a tout ce qu'elle aurait dû dire, mais qu'elle n'a pas fait parce qu'elle aussi est une lâche. Il y a tout ce qu'elle ne dit pas, et qu'elle est incapable de dire. Il y a la vérité, ses excuses, ses regrets, et aussi peut-être la certitude d'avoir fait le mauvais choix.

 

Il y a comment elle a réussi à faire semblant, à jouer la comédie à tout le monde, à jouer la parfaite petite Dark One. Il y a aussi la manière dont elle a trop bien joué ce rôle, quitte à s'y perdre elle-même et à y croire elle-même.

 

Il y a ça et tout le reste.

 

Et soudain, alors que Hook la laisse ici, seule, sans pouvoir, désemparée, et le cœur en morceaux, Emma Swan réalise qu'elle se déteste.


End file.
